the_four_seasons_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Incorrect Quotes
Meddow: (glares) Eira: (glares) Meddow: (glares) Eira: (glares) Snowangel: Hey watcha doin'? Eira: Making friends. Meddow: (glares) Eira: (glares) Snowangel: Oooookay... ~~ Oak seeing Fly and Layla: Hey Fly! Who's this? (Five minutes later) Oak: '(running away from a wave of arrows) THERE ARE TWO OF HER NOW!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! ~~ '''Birch: ' Hey Oak, what have you got there? 'Oak: ' I have this pretty rock. Fly gave it to me as a gift. 'Fly ''(from another room): I THREW IT AT YOUR HEAD! Oak: ''' She's so nice! ~~ '''Sapphira: Why is your dress wet? Snowangel: '''There was a puddle. '''Sapphira: '''Why did you step in it? '''Snowangel: '''It was a puddle. ~~ '''Oak: '''Hey Fly. '''Oak: '''Fly. '''Oak: Flyyyy. Oak: Heyyy. . . Oak: Sharpshoooot. . . . Oak: Fly Shaaaaarpshoooot. . . . Oak: FLY! Fly: WHAT?!? Oak: Hi. ~~ Sapphira: Since you haven't been annoying lately and you've been asking me for one. . . I will allow you to hug me, one hug Snowangel: For how long? Sapphira: Four to five seconds Snowangel: FOURTY-FIVE SECONDS Sapphira: nO - Snowangel, wrapping her arms around Sapphira: TOO LATE ~~ (On a battle field) Snowangel: (sees Oak) HEY THERE MR. CUTEFACE!!! Oak fighting three guards: (waves) Snowangel: DIAMOND! He waved at you! ~~ Birch: '''So, how do you like your coffie? '''Snowangel trying to seem tough: As dark and bitter as my soul. Birch: ' One glass of milk coming up. ~~ '''Oak: ' And here is my wall of insperational people. '''Diamond: Is that a picture of you? Oak: Yes, I'm big enough to admit that I inspire myself. ~~ Oak: ''' Can I ask you a dumb question? '''Fly: Better than anyone I know. ~~ Meddow (trying to be nice): I sent good vibes your way. Meddow: ''' They are coming. '''Meddow: There is nothing you can do to stop them. Person: . . . This is the most threatening way I've ever been cheered up. ~~ Birch giving Oak advice on Diamond: ' Just tell her 'You're beautiful'. '''Oak: ' Yeah, good idea. '''(Later) Oak: I'm beautiful. Diamond: ' . . . ~~ '''Sapphira: ' Snowangel, we need to talk. '''Snowangel: Oooooooo someone's in trooouuuuble! Snowangel: It's me. Snowangel: ''' I don't know why I said that. ~~ '''Diamond: What do you call sabotage and vandalism? Oak: A hobby, Diamond: (silence) Oak: ' . . . that I do not engage in. ~~ '''Fly '('wakes up, sees Birch laying on the ground next to her): '''What happened? '''Birch: '''You got knocked out, so I layed down next to you so people would just think we're chilling. '''Fly: ' Birch, we're in a war zone. '''Oak, laying on her other side: Nah, we're fine. Fly: Oh my gosh. ~~ Sapphira: I will tell you now, Redleaf. You are waisting your time. No matter how hard you try, you can't make me angry. Fly: Please, spend an hour with him. ~~ (Meddow at the store) Cashier: Can I help you? Meddow: No. I just waited in line for 30 minutes to say hi. ~~ Diamond: I have made a decision to trust you. Oak: A horrible decision really. ~~ Birch: ' So, what's the plan? '''Oak: ' It mostely involves not dying. '''Birch: I like that plan! ~~ Oak: ''' You can torture me all you want, but I'll never tell you anything. '''Sapphira: Oh, I think you will, I have a hostage. Oak: ''' Who? '''Sapphira: (holds up Oak's red coat) Oak: ''' I'll teLL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW JUST DON'T HURT THE COAt please. ~~ '''Fly: Every talk I have with you people gets more and more absurd! Oak: You say 'you people' like you aren't part of the group. Well, I've got news for you bud. You're already on the Christmas card. ~~ Sapphira: I don't dress to impress, I dress to depress. Sapphira: ''' I look so good I make people hate themselves. ~~ '''Birch: Why is there blood everywhere?! Oak: I may have aggressively poked someone with a knife. Birch: ''' You sTABBED SOMEONE?! '''Oak: No no, aggressively poked them with a knife ~~ (At a Seasons Meeting) Sapphira: ' Sorry I'm late. '''July: ' What happened? 'Sapphira: ' Nothing, I just really didn't want to come. ~~ '''Oak: Three years ago I lost my dear friend Fly. . . Fly (from another room): STOP TELLING PEOPLE I'M DEAD! Oak: Sometimes I can still hear her voice. ~~ Snowangel: Hey! Are you free Friday, 7pm? Diamond: ''' Yeah. '''Snowangel: What about you? Oak: Yes? Snowangel: ''' Great! Because I'm not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date! '''Diamond: Did she just-? ~~ Fly: You don't think I can fight because I'm a girl. Birch: I don't think you can fight because you're in a wedding dress. For what it's worth, I don't think Oak could fight in that dress either. Oak: Perhaps not. But I would make a radiant bride. ~~ Fly: What's a word that's a mix between angry and sad? Birch: Disgruntled, miserable. Oak: Smad. ~~ (After finishing a mission where Oak and Fly had to pretend to be a couple) Birch: Where's Fly? Oak: She's grieving. Fly: ''' (running through the halls) I'M FREE! I'M FREE! ~~ '''Snowangel: I'm quick at math. Birch: Okay, what's 29 x 63? Snowangel: 37! Birch: What?? That's not even remotely close. Snowangel: But it was quick! ~~ Oak: Have you been yelled at by Fly yet? New Eqinox Member: I'm not scared of her. Oak: . . .So that's a no. ~~ Diamond: You're so dramatic! Oak, with a rose between his teeth, throwing glitter around draping himself across a piano: ' I have no idea what you're talking about. ~~ '(In court) Judge: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Oak: No. Judge: Oak: Judge: (whispering) What now? ~~ Oak: ''' It's really muggy out today. '''Fly: If I go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn, I'm going to kill you. Oak: (sips tea from a bowl) ~~ Oak: Making my way downtown, walking fast Fly: OAK REDLEAF! Oak: Walking faster ~~ (playing Scrabble) Oak: I will put my "A" down to make "A." Fly: I will add to your "A" to make "AT." Brighton: I will add on to your "AT" to make "RAT." Birch: 'I will add on to your "RAT" to make "BIOSTRATIGRAPHIC." '''Fly: '(flips the board) ~~ '''Oak: Would you like a cup of tea? Fly: ''' Sure, that'd be nice- '''Oak: Good, get me one too. Fly: (glares) ~~ Oak: You know, you've got to stop sending me these mixed messages. Fly: "I don't like you" and "go away" are not mixed messages. ~~ Snowangel: Am I in trouble? Sapphira: Have a guess. Snowangel: No? Sapphira: '''Have another guess. ~~ '''Diamond: (sneezes) Oak: Diamond: You're not even going to say "bless you"? Oak: (flips hair) I'm sitting next to you. You've clearly been blessed. ~~ Brighton: You're smiling, did something good happen? Fly: Can't I just smile because I feel like it? Birch: 'Oak tripped and fell in the tunnels. ~~ '''Oak: ' What is your problem? 'Fly: ' I don't know, but I'm sure it can be traced directly back to you. ~~ '''(Diamond and Oak, looking at the night sky) Diamond: The stars are beautiful tonight. Oak: You know what else is beautiful? Diamond: (blushes) What? Oak: Me. ~~ Murinae: (flipping and twirling across rooftops) Igneon member: She is beauty she is grace Elm: She will fall flat on her face. Murinae: (notices them and faceplants into the ground) Elm: Called it ~~ Eira: (to Echo) Would you like to stay for dinner? Snowangel from another room: WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER? ~~ Healer: How are you feeling? Fly: I've been experiencing a headache lately that seems to come and go. Oak: (walks in) Fly: Oh look, it's back ~~ Oak to Fly: So, uh, how am I a turtle? {Another time in the past} Fly: OAK!!! Oak: Whoop! (*hides in his coat*) ~~ Comet, walking into a room: Hey. Comet, after nobody responds, and screaming at the top of his lungs: EVERYONE’S BONES ARE WET! Some random Equinox member, while the rest have gone silent: Why? Why would you say that? Comet, l'aughing at everyone’s reaction:' Nobody said hi back. ~~ Fly: Right now, I'm not sure if I want to kiss you, or shove you off a bridge. Oak: Can I choose? ~~ Birch: She's crying, what do I do? Oak: Go comfort her. Birch: How do I do that? Oak: Start with hugs. Birch: With what? ~~ Fly: It's not my birthday. Oak: It's definitely your birthday! Fly: Give me a calendar. It's not and I will prove it to -- oh. Nevermind. Happy birthday to me. ~~ Snowangel: On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if -- Sapphira: At least a twenty. ~~ Sapphira: What is the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there? North: Those are children. That's a school. ~~ Fly: So about Oak-- Polar: wHERE IS HE SO I CAN THROW HIM OFF A CLIFF?! Oak: Fly: Oak: I can tell that violence runs in the family. Fly: (shoves him into a ditch) ~~ Oak: I want to kill the hottest guy alive. Oak: But suicide is a crime. ~~ Oak: (*to Fly*) So who are you going after next when you're done with Sapphira? Oak: Besides me, that is. ~~ Oak: (*whining to Birch*) She hit me with a book, Birch. Birch: (*half paying attention*) Uh-huh--wait....did you say she hit you with a BOOK?!?! Oak: (*nods though confused*) Birch: FLY, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?! Fly: (*shrugs*) There was nothing else around. Birch: (holds the book close, reading the title) KNOWLEDGE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE USED THAT WAY--!! Oh wait. Oak: Fly: Birch: ...It's a kissing book so that's fine. Oak: (*brightens*) Oh, a kissing book huh? You know, if that's what you're wanting I'm right h--! Fly: (*whacks him with a frying pan nearby candlestick*) Don't get any ideas. ~~ Category:Browse